Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system and a charging circuit therein; particularly, it relates to a high efficiency charging system which controls a power loss according to a voltage drop between an input voltage and an output voltage, and a charging circuit for use in the charging system.
Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a block diagram of a conventional charging system. The conventional charging system 100 comprises a power supplier 10 and a power receiver 20, which are connected through a transmission wire 70. The power receiver 20 for example can be a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a notebook, etc. The power supplier 10 for example can be an adaptor.
In such configuration, it is crucial for the charging system to fulfill optimum power utilization efficiency and save hardware costs. And, while optimizing the power utilization efficiency, it is also crucial to provide appropriate protection to the circuits to guard against undesired abnormal events.
In view of the above, the present invention proposes a high efficiency charging system and a charging circuit therein.